User blog:Alan.T/Avatar Clan Meet-Up at Avatar Exhibition in Seattle 4th June
Kaltxi folks, I'm fairly new here, but have been a member of Avatar-Forums and the Tree of Souls forums from just about the very beginning. I've also passed on a few thoughts to the Avatar Convention being planned here. Hope it is going well. Anyway this leads me onto the Avatar Exhibtion that is opening in Seattle on 4th June at the Science Fiction Museum. Quite a few of us, especially from the Tree of Souls forum are looking to go and meet up there to enjoy the opening weekend together. We all feel it would be really great is as many aysumke sì aysmukan could meet up together over that weekend. To this end we have been trying to arrange a few things: We have enquired with the IMAX cinema if they could show Avatar SE 3D for us on the Saturday night and they are looking into it (feel free to drop them a word of encouragement - http://www.pacsci.org/contact/) In addition, we are investigating a group booking for the exhibition itself. Finally we have made contact with a Travelodge ten minutes walk from the Science Fiction Museum with a view to getting a group discount so all the Avatar clans can come together under one roof. The deal is as follows: *We can have a group booking and get 15% off the normal price. *This means the weeknight rate will be $110, the weekend rate will be $144. This does not include tax, but with 15% off, it is effectively tax free! Of course if you share a room the price is halved. *If you are taking a car there will be a $10 parking fee per day. *Breakfast is included, both cold and cooked breakfast is available (no Taylu or Sturmbeest though!). *There is also a gym, outdoor pool and hot tube for use included. *You are not fixed to a duration as long as it includes the weekend of 4th and 5th June. *You will be able to make the booking yourself. This cannot be done online. Instead they will take the bookings via either email or by telephone. I have asked for the contact details to be forwarded to us. What do we need to do? In order for them to 'reserve' a set of rooms for us, we need to get back to them as soon as possible with the numbers of people who intend going and what type of room is required: 'single double bed' or 'twin bed' room. So if you could get back to me as soon as possbile, preferable before Wednesday, but ideally over the weekend. Then I can get back to the Travelodge to finalise and get back to you with the booking details and contact info. Irayo everyone for your interest. I think we have the makings of a wonderful and memorable weekend in Seattle..yeah, we may even be sleepless in Seattle..hmm...that sounds like a good film title! Oel ngati kameie soon, Alan Update: 1st March 2011 For anyone interested in attending the Avatar Exhibition at the Science Museum in Seattle over the weekend of the 4th and 5th June, we have managed to get a 15% group discount at a Travelodge only ten minutes away from the venue! If you would like to take up the offer click on the link below which will take you to the thread on the Tree of Souls forum with the hotel details: http://www.tree-of-souls.com/meetups/3503-our_descent_upon_exhibit_calling_all_u_s-6.html Kiyevame, Alan Category:Blog posts